Reaper Hero
The reaper is a mobile infantry Terran hero that can jump up and down cliffs. Base Stats Abilities Skill One: D8 Charge'' (Q): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/D8Charge.jpg Allows the Reaper Hero to create D8 Charges. D8 Charges explode after a short period of time and deal damage to enemy ground units and structures within a radius of 2. *Range: 7 *Energy Cost: 32 *Cooldown: 8 *Rank 1: D8 charge deals 20(+2 per level) damage. *Rank 2: D8 charge deals 30(+3 per level) damage. *Rank 3: D8 charge deals 40(+4 per level) damage. Skill Two: ''Gas Mask: http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/GasMask.jpg Enhances the Reaper Hero's gas mask, allowing a greater flow of oxygen to the hero. Increases the hero's attack speed and life regeneration. *Passive. *Rank 1: Increases attack speed by 5% and life regeneration by 0.6 (+.06 per level) life per second. *Rank 2: Increases attack speed by 10% and life regeneration by 1.2 (+0.12 per level) life per second. *Rank 3: Increases attack speed by 15% and life regeneration by 1.8 (+0.18 per level) life per second. Skill Three: Berserk'' (E): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/Berserk.jpg Causes the Reaper Hero to go berserk, increasing attack speed and making the Reaper Hero attack nearby enemy ground units for 4 seconds. *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 100% attack speed. *Rank 2: 150% attack speed. *Rank 3: 200% attack speed. Skill Four: ''Nitro Packs '': http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/NitroPacks.jpg Increases the Reaper Hero's movement speed. *Passive. *Rank 1: 18% movement speed. *Rank 2: 36% movement speed. *Rank 3: 54% movement speed. Ultimate: ''Jet Pack (T): http://i444.photobucket.com/albums/qq167/Agfinnp/JetPack.jpg Enhances the hero's jet pack, which increases the hero's mobility. *Rank 1: The Reaper Hero can passively fly up and down cliffs. *Rank 2: The Reaper Hero can passively fly up and down cliffs. In addition, the Reaper Hero gains the ability to jump towards a target unit or location within a radius of 6. If used on an enemy air unit, the Reaper Hero will be able to attack that unit. Tips *Try to get Regenerative Bio-Steel. Combined with rank 3 Gas Mask, it provides health regeneration equal to 1.5% of your max health per second (in one game minute, you will regenerate 90% of your max health). This will let you out-lane a lot of other heroes with hit-and-run tactics. It won't help excessively in straight-up fights, but it will let you engage enemies in small skirmishes quite often. *It is suggested the reaper critters for early game as the reaper is the hero that can level the fastest from crittering, especially on desert canyon. Pred, scv, and firebat need critters more, though. *The reaper hero is a very good backdoor hero. He can easily jump up a cliff, backdoor, and when the enemy tries to stop you, you can easily jump back down and run away and wait. There are only a few heroes that can counter this like the air, zerglings, and another reaper hero, as well as heroes with many stuns or roots and good damage. *Always get your second rank of your ultimate at level 14. It can be VERY useful situationally. You can use it to jump onto air units (especially heroes) and kill them. You can also jump onto your allied air units, which will allow you to kill multiple targets in one jump if there are multiple nearby. Roots and slows are rather well-countered by your jumping ability. *Be careful when using your berserk ability. You will always attack the nearest available target regardless of whether or not it's a hero. It's best to have creep or other heroes tanking for you when you do it. Against Terran *The reaper hero is a soft counter to the ghost hero if it has defensive matrix, max armor, and a detector (it will die to the ghost with too few defensive items) the others being non-caster heroes that can catch the ghost or the medic. *Squishy heroes like the marine hero can be easily killed, but make sure they don't have backup. Remember that defensive matrix is one of your worst enemies. *Since your range is not very long, and the enemy creeps are immediatly marines, the reaper hero will not be a good lane holder until 5 mins in-game or with support. *It is suggested to critter as reaper against terran. Against Zerg *Many of the zerg heroes are very squishy, providing the chance for a lot of free kills. There are only a few exceptions like the roach and ultralisk. *The reaper hero is highly depended on against zerg, as he can snipe creeps, critter, backdoor, and kill heroes easily. Make sure to take this hero if you are able to hold this responsibility. Note: running a viable non-reaper hero instead of a reaper against Zerg works if you can play the substitute hero competently. Against Protoss *The reaper hero is least depended on against protoss, as it can barely do anything against enemy creeps until late game, and can not kill any heroes easily except for about a few, even those heroes, however, are strong. *If you do decide to go reaper against protoss, critter immediatly. You will not be any use in the lanes for awhile. (relative to strong laners like medic) Builds Against Terran There is no real build that is suggested against terran, as many of your abilities are passive and others are either not effective, or way too risky until mid game. It is suggested you just choose your abilities how you like against terran. Against Zerg Charge, Berserk, Berserk, Gas Mask, Gas Mask, Gas Mask, Jet Pack, Nitro packs, Nitro Packs, Nitro Packs, Berserk, Charge, Charge, Jet Pack, Stats. The reason for the early berserk and charge is due to the charge can almost immediatly kill all zerglings, or at least weaken them to be one shotted, and berserk allows you to kill creeps fast, or damage a slow opponent not on creep (like overlord with no movement speed bonus, or queen). Against Protoss Nitro Packs, Gas Mask, Nitro Packs, Gas Mask, Nitro Packs, Gas Mask, Jet Pack, Berserk, Berserk, Berserk, Charge, Charge, Charge, Jet Pack, Stats. Reason why you get all the passive abilities first is because you will be crittering and you need the movement speed to critter multiple critter spots each spawn (specially on fertile river). Gas Mask allows for easy micro and health regen incase you decide not to micro. Category:Heroes Category:Terran Heroes Category:Article stubs